Seducing Kagome
by Blue Arashi
Summary: Naraku has started to develop feelings for Kagome but when she is injured her bond with Inuyasha grows. How will Naraku get Kagome now? What does Inuyasha have to say about all this? Based around the ep Onigumo's heart still beats in Naraku.
1. Arguements and Injuries

Seducing Kagome

Kagome floated in the cool water of the small pond she had been bathing in. She was becoming more comfortable with the idea of bathing in the forest even though now and then she would worry about prying eyes.

The sun shone down on her, keeping her at a level of comfort, despite the coolness of the water. She ran her hands across the surface of the water watching as the sun sparkled off of the crystal clear liquid.

'Ahh. Too bad I can't stay like this forever.' Kagome thought while preparing to climb out of the pond. She paused for a moment making sure nobody was wandering around through the forest before standing up straight and hurrying towards her clothes. She quickly dressed and headed toward the camp. She hoped Inuyasha was worried. That had been a rather long bath, yet she knew he wasn't.

Kagome was in love, no, not in love. She had to keep reminding herself that. No, she was not in love she was just 'Going through something, a phase.' Kagome thought as she reflected on her feelings for Inuyasha. Love was reciprocated and she knew, no matter how hard she wished it be true, that Inuyasha did not love her back.

As she walked through the trees to the clearing that she and her friends had made camp upon she saw Inuyasha sitting with his back up against a tree trunk. It was a usual sight but seeing him leaning back with his head bent low was enough to make Kagome's heart beat quicken.

"Took you long enough!" Inuyasha stated as he looked at Kagome. He paused when his eyes met her figure. Her hair was still wet and she looked refreshed. As if the act of bathing had renewed her recently tired form.

"Whatever, Inuyasha." Kagome stated dismissively at Inuyasha's comment before heading toward Sango who slept with a sleeping Kirara in her lap.

"I'm bored." Sango stated blankly as Kagome sat down next to her. "You would think I'd be happy to finally have a moment of peace but I need something to do." She finished while slowly stroking the sleeping cat demon in her lap.

"I know who- uh, what you can do." Miroku said distractedly as he walked up to Sango. 

"Miroku, I heard that I don't want to _ever_ do anything with you." Sango replied annoyed.

"What? I just mixed up a few words. I was going to ask if you wanted to take a walk with me. Nowhere in particular just around the forest." Miroku replied as he stopped in front of the two women. He waved at Kagome before returning his attention to Sango. 

"I know I'm desperate for entertainment now because that actually sounded like a good idea." Sango said while scooping a still sleeping Kirara out of her lap and handing her over to Kagome. "Be back in a little while." She stated before heading off into the trees with Miroku.

Kagome sat there petting Kirara for a moment before looking in Inuyasha's direction. He appeared to be asleep with his head bowed. Kagome couldn't help but think about how nice he looked at that moment.

He was always on guard so he had his sword in his lap even when he was sleeping. Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had been staring at Inuyasha for quite a while.

"What are you looking at?!" Inuyasha's harsh words startled Kagome and nocked her out of her reverie. 

"Nothing." She replied sheepishly. Why did he have to be so mean? She didn't mean to stare. And why did he have to notice everything? She felt a bit embarrassed at being caught in her love-induced stuper. "Where did Shippo go?" Kagome asked as she realized the fox demon was nowhere in sight.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha snapped. He looked across the small clearing to see what appeared to be a hurt expression cross her features.

'Why do you have to be so mean? All I did was ask a question." Kagome said a small amount of sadness could be detected in her voice as she placed Kirara in the grass and headed into the trees. 

Inuyasha sat there surprised. He hadn't expected her to become so upset. He started to get up and go after her but changed his mind. He wasn't going to chase after her, he would just be sure to be extra alert to any danger that could befall her.

Kagome had wandered a ways from the camp before she realized that tears were streaming down her face. She halted as she realized she had been crying 'Why are you being so weak?' Kagome mentally screamed at herself. "Just because he is nice on rare occasions doesn't mean he isn't the same old jackass." She told herself outloud.

The thought of her crying over someone who would never return her feelings angered her. Kagome took off at a run trying to put as much distance between her and Inuyasha as possible.

She ran for a few minutes before slowing down. She looked around to realize all that she had managed to do was get herself lost. She tried to find something, anything that looked familiar but her search proved futile.

Kagome's back stiffened as she heard a twig snap behind her. She stood unmoving for a moment hoping that it was just Shippo or Miroku and Sango on their walk. She slowly turned around to see a pair of gleaming eyes looking at her from through the thick underbrush.

"Shippo if that's you, this isn't funny." Kagome said as her fear started to build.

The creature was still for a few seconds before revealing itself. A large and rather frightening white wolf climbed from behind the bush that was concealing it. Kagome slowly reached behind her to grab her bow and an arrow before remembering that she had left them at camp. She would have mentally cursed herself if the great amount of fear she was feeling hadn't numbed her brain.

She slowly started to back away from the horrifying creature but was stopped as she heard more rustling around her. Slowly and stealthily four more wolves revealed them selves from their hiding places all around her.

Kagome silently weighed her options and found that none except to try and run. She was up against five upset and hungry looking wolves with no weapons and no help. She silently prayed before turning and running as fast as she could toward the only opening she saw.

She only made it about three feet before she felt a searing pain in her left calf. She turned her head to see one of the wolves holding her left leg in between its powerful jaws. It bit down again and Kagome fell to the ground The other four wolves descended upon her as she let out what was to be her last scream.

She felt one bite down on her collar before unknown sounds reached her ears. There was a second of confusion where Kagome didn't know what was happening. Was this what it was like when one died?

Everything went silent as the sounds of the wolves died out and Kagome could hear passed the pounding of her own heart. She turned her head and felt a mind numbing pain in her shoulder. It became obvious that she wasn't dead as the pain caused her vision to blur. When her eyes focused again she saw a sea of red.

It appeared that everything was covered in red including the figure that was moving toward her. 'Oh my goodness!! I'm in Hell!' Kagome thought as all of the pain started to wash over her and the red figure closed in on her. She began to panic and tried to move even with the great amount of pain that each movement caused. 

The figure descended on her and tried to pin her down. Kagome struggled harder as she felt the strong arms of what appeared to be the devil pinned her to the ground. She was in Hell! Why else would she feel so much pain when she was dead? Why else was everything red and this creature was trying to hold her down, trying to harm her? 

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and her vision blurred even more.

"Kagome! Stop trying to fight me!" A stern yet familiar voice stated firmly. Kagome don't move. It's me, don't try to fight me." The voice continued.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. No, it couldn't be Inuyasha. She was in Hell and Inuyasha was alive. Besides this creature before her, this devil, was red. It's face and hands were red and it's hair was the shining silver of Inuyasha. No, the Devil was trying to trick her into believing he was Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Stop struggling! Calm down it's me. Inuyasha."

Kagome tried to scream, she tried to say 'no' she knew that it was not the hanyou she loved that was holding her. She tried to protest but her voice wouldn't come. She tried to speak but when she opened her mouth she choked on the blood that came up from her throat. 

Everything was becoming dark, slowly dimming. Even the voice of the creature that was holding her was slowly fading into the distance.

She was barely able to hear the despaired voice that called out to her "Kagome! Don't leave me, please!"

Well, now. The first chapter done. Review if you want another chapter. Bye ^_^


	2. Feeling Guilty

I'm soooo sorry guys! I reread how the first chap was posted and there were so many errors. I typed the 1st chap of another one of my fics, the 7th of my DBZ fic, and the 1st chap of this story all in one day and I did this story last. By the time I got to it my brain was pretty much dead. I'll try to edit this one better but I'm full and sleepy and I can't make any promises. Oh and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter you guys r sooo spiffy (yeah I'm bringing that word back). On w/ the story…

Inuyasha sat by Kagome's side. He hadn't moved more than two feet away from her the whole time she was unconscious. 

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat by nervously. They had all returned to find Inuyasha cradling the bloody body that was Kagome. He too was covered in blood, it coated his hands and was splashed across his face and hair.

They had all heard about the wolves attacking Kagome and were all waiting for any signs as to how she was doing. From what they were able to get out of Inuyasha she had passed out after the attack and had been out since. All that could be done after trying to patch her up was to wait and hope for the best.

It was obvious that the wolves that had attacked Kagome were now dead and had died a violent and bloody death. Yet that didn't matter. What mattered was that Kagome made it through the night. All that mattered was that she lived.

"Inuyasha." Sango said quietly as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Go and wash off some of that blood. Kagome wouldn't want to see you like that-" Sango stopped abruptly. She had almost said 'if she woke up'. If? The thought that Kagome wouldn't wake up was too much for her to bear. No. There was no 'if'. "When she wakes up." She finished.

"Yeah, we'll watch her." Shippo chimed in. He had never been so worried in his life. He wouldn't know what to do if something happened to Kagome. She was his friend. A true friend.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. We'll watch her." Miroku added quietly from his position off to the side. He had been sitting off alone. Thinking. Trying not to think. It hurt too much to think about certain things. He felt guilty, really guilty. He had asked her on many occasions to bare his child even though he was pretty sure it made her uncomfortable. Now he just wanted her to wake up. If she would just wake up he would never utter those words again.

Inuyasha looked up from the unconscious Kagome. He had been so deep in thought that he had forgotten anybody else was there. His full attention was on Kagome. Watching her as she lay atop a blanket. Watching as her chest rose and fell with each breath. Praying that it wouldn't stop, that she wouldn't leave him.

Inuyasha looked down at his smeared hands. The stench of the wolves' blood became apparent and hit him full force. He had been so concerned with Kagome that he hadn't noticed how nauseous it made him. The sight of him had probably frightened Kagome into struggling against him. He knew that the others were right he needed to bathe yet he couldn't leave Kagome's side. What if… What if… No! Kagome wasn't going to die! That was not an option. He refused to think about it.

He looked at the others once more before climbing to his feet and heading off toward the pond Kagome had bathed in earlier that day. It had been less than twelve hours before yet it seemed much longer. 

He had watched her walk off into the trees and had to fight off the thoughts that plagued his brain. He had imagined her bathing. Pictured her removing her clothes and had to use all of his mental strength to keep the images of her naked body out of his mind.

He felt guilty. He had been mean to her because he was mad at himself for thinking about her like that. The guilt he felt then had nothing on what he felt now. She was fighting to survive because he had snapped at her. He hadn't even apologized afterwards he just let her wander off alone.

Inuyasha removed his clothes and stepped into the pond. He scrubbed off all of the long dried blood that covered his hands. He had been so enraged at the sight of the wolves attacking Kagome that he ripped the beasts apart with his bare hands. He hadn't used the tetsaiga yet used his claws in the most brutal attack he had ever made.

He scrubbed his face and washed his hair. He knew that he would not succeed in washing away the scent of the blood no matter how hard he scrubbed. 

He looked up at the moon. It shone so beautifully in the dark sky. The fact that the sky looked so amazing angered him. The sky was audacious enough to look so beatiful when his poor Kagome lay struggling to breathe! He fought back an enraged roar and climbed out of the water. He pulled his pants and shirt back on and returned to the waters' edge to wash his kimono.

The once clear water became a foggy crimson due to all of the blood that came off of the kimono. Inuyasha wrung it out and draped it over his arm before heading back toward the campsite.

He was a few yards away from the clearing when he heard yelling. The others were calling his name. 'No! She can't have… she couldn't have left me…' Inuyasha was running at blinding speed before the thought finished passing through his head.

He was at Kagome's side seconds later to find himself looking into her beautiful brown eyes. She hadn't died she had awaken. He bent down and grabbed her to him hugging her while trying to be as gentle as possible.

"You're okay. You came back to me." Inuyasha whispered while holding Kagome. He was so relieved and joyous. He kept holding her and whispering against her his thanks that she was all right.

Kagome had awakened to the crackle of the campfire yet before she could panic again she looked up to see Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. Surely she wasn't dead if they were with her.

Moments later Inuyasha was at her side holding her. She knew everything would be all right as long as Inuyasha stayed near her. 

She tried to wrap her arms around him but it hurt too much to move. Inuyasha pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. Kagome felt safe looking back into those amber orbs. No, she wasn't dead and no, she wasn't in Hell she was in the arms of the person she loved. Her Inuyasha.

"Water." Kagome tried to speak through the dryness in her throat. Inuyasha turned around and reached into her bag to pull out a bottle of water. After drinking a little of the refreshing liquid Kagome felt herself being pulled back into the darkness that had enveloped her hours before. She tried to fight it, she didn't want to leave her friends yet; leave Inuyasha, yet she couldn't help being sucked into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha cradled Kagome's sleeping body in his arms.

"Let's try to get some sleep. It's late and we have a lot of things to do in the morning." Miroku stated as he watched the scene. Sango reached down into their belongings and pulled out some neatly folded blankets and handed one to Miroku. Shippo usually slept with Kagome at night yet decided to cuddle up with Kirara instead that night.

They all made themselves comfortable before dozing off. Inuyasha leaned back against the tree trunk that he had earlier occupied with Kagome still in his arms. He grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around them. He sat watching her for a while before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

Well, now. Sleeping Beauty awakens and it is obvious that Inuyasha has strong feelings for her. But she was really injured she couldn't have healed already and what will her family have to say when they see her condition?? You'll find out in the next chap. That is if you review and get another chap. ^_^ Hehe


	3. Fear and Forbading

Hey everyones. I'm sooo sorry that it has taken so long for me to update, the chapter has been written since I started the story I just never felt like copying it from my notebook to the disk. Shame on me I know! I would also like to say many, many thanks to everyone who took the time out of their day to not only read but review this little fic of mine. Furthermore, I will never take this long to update. I have made a promise to myself that I will update one of my fics every week.

Kagome was awaken the next day by the bright sunlight. She tried to get up but couldn't the pain was unbearable. She lay extremely still yet it still hurt. 

"Don't try to move. We're trying to figure out how to get you to Kaede." Kagome looked to her side to see Inuyasha standing next to her. Even the little movement she had just made was excruciating. 

"What time-"

"Don't try to speak. It's still early in the day." Inuyasha stated cutting Kagome off. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and they started to talk about moving Kagome. It would be a hard task yet it would have to be done soon. Her wounds were deep and they were deeply concerned with Kagome's shoulder and collarbone. 

Miroku looked down to see Kagome's brown eyes looking up at him. "You're awake? You need to rest and save your energy." Miroku stated squatting next to her lying figure.

The pain was obviously written on her face even though she was trying to fight it as best she could.

"I have more herbs." Sango called as she came out of the forest carrying a bundle of green plants, Shippo at her side.

"Good." Miroku started. "Kagome we're going to put some of these herbs on your wounds, okay. Maybe they'll subdue some of the pain." 

Kagome tried to acknowledge his statement with a nod but found it excruciating to even think about completing that gesture. She was still feeling faint and every now and then was plagued with dizziness. She assumed it was due to the great amount of blood she had lost. 

'I'm extremely lucky. I know I shouldn't be here now. Anyone else would have died from wounds like mine.' Kagome thought as Sango and Miroku started to remove the bandages from her leg and around her shoulder. 

"Inuyasha, could you and Shippo go and rinse these off. We don't have anymore spare bandages to make bandages out of." Sango asked while handing them a handful of bloody cloth.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and it was obvious that he still didn't want to leave her side. He paused for a moment before turning and heading toward the pond.

The pained expression on her face was still too much for him to bear. He still felt guilty about letting her go into the woods by herself. What if there had been more wolves or if he hadn't gotten there when he did?? Inuyasha shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind. He decided it was best if he didn't think about things like that.

As he and Shippo approached the pond he looked down at the pile of cloth in his hand. They were soaked on Kagome's blood.  _His _Kagome's blood. It was a scent he never wanted to smell again. He knew that she was still in what the people of her time called "critical condition" but at least she was feeling better than she was the previous night.

He walked beside Shippo who was already at the waters edge washing the bandages he had carried.

"Wow. I'm happy Kagome's better but we still need to get her to Kaede. I hope she doesn't keep losing blood like this. I'm sure there isn't that much blood in a human's body!" He stated while rinsing a strip of cloth.

Before he knew what had happened Inuyasha had him under the water. Inuyasha had Shippo's small head in his hand and was holding him under the water's surface watching him splash crazily in the red tinged liquid.

Inuyasha lifted Shippo out if the water and held him before his face. "Don't say anything like that again!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo before tossing him back onto the bank.

"All I said was that I hope she doesn't lose any more blood." Shippo stated pathetically while rubbing the back of his neck.

"SHUT UP!!" Inuyasha yelled again silencing the small fox demon's whining.

They continued washing out the rest of the bandages in silence before heading back to the campsite. They returned to see Sango holding part of a blanket over Kagome's shoulder. She was trying to add pressure to the wound and stop the new round of blood coming from it. 

She looked up to see Inuyasha coming out of the trees. "We have to get her to Kaede now!" She screamed. Kagome lay on the ground shaking. Miroku ran beside Sango trying to hold Kagome steady.

"Kirara! We need to get her to Kaede quickly!" Sango called to the cat demon who had now changed to his larger form. They lifted Kagome onto Kirara's back. She had passed out again and leaned limply against Sango.

"No, take her to the Bone Eater's Well! We have to get her to a healer from her own time." Inuyasha stated trying to stay calm. He looked at the limp form of Kagome and felt a new surge of pain and anger wash over him.

'You can't leave me Kagome!' He thought as he watched Kirara take off toward the Bone Eater's Well. 

Inuyasha took off at a run toward the well also.

They made it to the well in record-breaking time. Miroku and Sango lifted Kagome off of Kirara's back and walked her over to the well that connected their time to hers. 

Inuyasha ran over to them and took a hold of Kagome. "Go to Kaede and tell her what happened. I'll take Kagome home." He stated quickly before jumping into the well. He usually hated the feeling of passing through to Kagome's time yet he paid it no mind this time as all his attention was on Kagome. 

He knew he had to move quickly and remain unseen. He headed toward Kagome's house in leaps and bounds.

He came up to the house and walked in. There was no time for manners. Kagome needed help.  Inuyasha walked into the house and called out to the occupants. Kagome's mother walked into the room and let out a scream at the sight of her injured daughter in the arms of Inuyasha.

"What happened to her?!" She screamed as she ran over to them. Grandpa and Souta rushed into the room to see what the commotion was about. 

"There's no time for questions. Get her to a healer!" Inuyasha yelled annoyed and panicking. Grandpa already had the phone in his hands talking to the 911 operator. 

A few minutes later paramedics were rushing around Kagome, injecting her with medicines and strapping her to a gurney. 

Inuyasha stood in the other room while the medics worked furiously to save Kagome. He called Souta over and told him about Kagome being attacked. The problem was that there were no wolves around their house so that story wouldn't have worked. Souta thought hard on an explanation for Kagome's wounds but was called away by his mother before he could come up with one. 

"Inuyasha you can stay here until we get back with news." Kagome's mother called as she ran towards the car.

***

Souta, Grandfather, and Mrs. Higurashi walked into the house late that night. When Inuyasha heard them come in he stood waiting to hear the news about Kagome. 

"She's in surgery still. We won't know what's going on until later but they said that she had a broken leg and she had lost a tremendous amount of blood." Mrs. Higurashi paused and looked away from the concerned expression on Inuyasha's face.  "If she comes out of this okay… she won't be returning to the feudal era." She finished finally looking back at the shocked Inuyasha. "It's too dangerous. I'm not going to let my daughter get hurt again. She's staying here."

"But you don't understand what we've been trying to do-"

"I don't care what you've been trying to do!" Mrs. Higurashi said cutting Inuyasha off. "Look around. Our world is fine so obviously whatever you're doing isn't important enough for my daughter to die over!" 

"What about my world?" Inuyasha asked trying to keep a hold of his temper. "What about my world and my friends? What we are trying to do is keep my friends alive." 

"Sorry, but I can't allow Kagome to go back. She's only fifteen. I should have never let her go in the first place." Mrs. Higurashi stated turning her back on Inuyasha and trying to hold back the new flood of tears. 

"I love her." Inuyasha stated quietly. His head was lowered and his bangs covered the emotion in his eyes. 

"You don't know what love is. You're a dog. If you really loved her you wouldn't want her to return to your time." Mrs. Higurashi said her voice barely above a whisper. "Could you please leave now? I only came to drop Souta and Grandfather off. I need to get back to the hospital." She walked passed Inuyasha to get to the front door. "I'm really sorry." She said as she passed Inuyasha. 

*Sniff* That was so sad. It was hard to right. Poor Inuyasha. Will he see Kagome again? And what's up with that confession of love??? Find out of the next episode of  *dramatic music* Seducing Kagome.

Ps Sorry for not having Naraku in this chap. He won't be in the next chap either. I'm still trying to build on Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. But our fav evil man will be in the 4th chap.


	4. Collecting Kagome

      Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long to update. This chap was just sitting on my disk waiting to be uploaded. As you might have heard (if you read my bio thingy) I was sent to a foster home. This is the first time I could get to a comp to upload it. On with the ficcie…

A little over a month had passed since Kagome had been taken to the hospital and Inuyasha had seen neither hide nor hair of her since. He sat on a tree limb staring into space (a new habit that he'd been mastering as of late). 'How could this have happened?' He thought as he looked up at the large moon in the sky. He had been trying to stay in solitude as much as possible yet that was an exceptionally hard task.

Miroku and Sango had wanted to continue looking for the jewel shards yet that would have been damn near impossible without Kagome. The group had been with Kaede the whole time. Waiting. Waiting for what? Kagome to come back? That wasn't going to happen. Waiting for Naraku to come and kill them all?

Inuyasha couldn't let that happen. Time was already running out. They had to find and destroy Naraku soon for the abysmal hole in Miroku's right hand was growing larger. It would only be a matter of time.

Inuyasha sat with his head back against the tree a few moments longer before jumping down. He had no choice. He had to go and get Kagome back. 

*_*_*_* 

He found himself outside of her window not to long afterwards. It was cracked which was a surprise considering how cold it was outside. He pulled the window open the rest of he way and climbed in. Kagome lay on the bed with the covers kicked off. She had beads of sweat covering her face and a cast on her left leg. 

Her hair was spread out across her pillows and she appeared to be having fitful dreams. Inuyasha sat down on the bed next to Kagome's sleeping figure. He reached down and gently shook her awake. She awoke with a start her gaze followed his hand up to his arms and all the way up to his face. Kagome stared at him for a moment as if not expecting him to be real. She reached up and threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Inuyasha was startled at first yet wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and snuggled into her hair slowly inhaling its floral fragrance. He missed her so much; missed her scent.

"How are you doing?" He asked pulling back from the embrace to look Kagome in the face. 

"I'm okay. How are you guys?' Kagome asked. Her voice was quiet and soft. She was very pale and it seemed that all of her energy was gone.

"We're alright. What's been going on here? What happened when I left?" Inuyasha asked looking Kagome over. 

"Well, I had to go into surgery. They had to try and save the torn muscles in my leg and shoulder. I needed stitches- that's when they sew up your wounds to help them heal quicker." Kagome clarified as she saw the semi-confused expression on his face. "I needed more blood put in me and- oh, those stitches, I had to get four hundred and twenty seven of them. But I'm doing alright now. I just have to take medicine for this fever I keep getting." 

Inuyasha looked at Kagome again, she still looked sick even after all the time that had passed. It was amazing how his hanyou body was so different from hers, he would have healed a long time ago.  

"I asked when I would be able to go back to the feudal era but my Kasaan didn't answer." She stated as she reached up to touch Inuyasha's hair. "I missed you. I missed all of you." She corrected. 

"I missed you too. " Inuyasha replied. Kagome tried to keep a straight face as she thought about what he just said. It was weird, Inuyasha showing emotion. 

Inuyasha sniffed the air. Kagome was in heat again and it was starting to get to him. "Your mother doesn't want you to come back." He said while lowering his head. He would have to leave soon, her scent was starting to drive him crazy. Usually he was able to withstand it but the fact that he was in her room and sitting on her bed wasn't helping any.

"What! I have to go back! We need to finish gathering the jewel shards! We need to destroy Naraku!" Kagome answered, her voice had risen a few decibels. 

"Shh! I don't want your mother coming in here." 

"Sorry, I need to go back though." 

"Look, I know I came to see how you were doing and see how much you healed. But-"

"But nothing! I'm fine except for this." She said tapping her cast. "Other than a little pain in my shoulder I'm alright. I can come back now." Kagome stated getting off of the bed. 

"No. What about that fever, huh? You're still injured, you need to stay here." Inuyasha replied gently pushing Kagome back on the bed.

"Inuyasha, I'm okay. We need to finish collecting the jewel shards. Too much time has already passed. What about Miroku? His wind tunnel is getting bigger. You know that. Especially after that preying mantis incident." Kagome stated trying to get off the bed again. She quietly grabbed her bag and began packing.

"You haven't finished healing Kagome. It's too dangerous." Inuyasha stated again lowering his head. He had to get away from her.

"I'm alright. Besides if anything happens I have you to take care of me." She said smiling. "Okay, I think I'm ready to go. Wait, can you hand me those pills right there?" Kagome asked pointing to the two bottles sitting on the nightstand next to Inuyasha. She grabbed a jacket and the medicine. "Alright, lets go." 

Inuyasha stood up and headed towards the window. He stopped in front of Kagome, he knew that there was no way of talking her out of her decision so he was just going to let her climb up on his back and head back to the feudal era. 

He stopped in front of her a peered into her eyes. She was so pretty. He sniffed the air again and it was too much for him to take. 

He leaned down and gently kissed Kagome.

Mwahahahahaha hehehe he he he! Did you like?? If so could you review??? *hint, hint* 

Well, I'll try to get the next chap up to you soon. Adios. Ja ne. au revoir. And see ya!!  


End file.
